List of Resources
This is a page containing resources to help you make your Ever After High OC the best they can be. This page overlaps with the How to Create an OC page - be sure to check that and the Start Your Journey pages out! Admin Note: When using backgrounds from deviantART please make sure to link back to the creator and/or credit the creator. Collections of Fairytales One of the key things to know about an EAH OC is the fairy tale they belong to - and there are hundreds to choose from! We've made a list of fairy tales from around the world to help you get started. Although a majority of tales in EAH's canon come from Europe, this wiki encourages use of tales from all over the world. However, always remember to be respectful in portrayals of cultures you do not belong to! ''Admins Note: Mythological OCs are generally not allowed on the wikia, especially creationism stories. However, there are some exceptions to the rule, such as King Midas and Cupid and Psyche. Consult this guide for further details, and if in doubt, ask an admin!'' ''Note 2: Even though some of these tales share names with Disney characters (Mulan, for example), the wikia does not permit OCs based off of the Disney version and other adaptations of fairytales. The child of the Snow Queen would be acceptable, but not a child of Disney's Elsa. '' European Since most of the stories in the EAH Canon come from Europe, European fairy tales are definitely a good place to start. *EuropeIsntDead lists some of the most popular stories from most of the countries in Europe *The same website also has a list of European nursery rhymes , which are also accepted on the wikia. *FairytalesoftheWorld American For simplicities sake, this list is about both North and South America. *Sacred-Texts and Native-Languages both list some Native American stories and legends, the latter listing them by tribe. **Note, some of these stories are religious and wouldn't be suited for use here - be careful what you choose. *FairytalesoftheWorld doens't have a lot, but there are a couple of traditional American Stories *AmericanFolklore has two lists, one focusing on fables and fairytales and one focusing on Latin America African There’s a surprising lack of African fairytales on the wikia. If you’re looking to tackle an area a lot of OC creators haven’t touched - this list is a very good place to look. *MainLesson has a list of stories from South Africa *Fairy-Tales *FairytalesoftheWorld once again contains a fair few stories from the continent in question Asian *FairytalesoftheWorld **Please note that this list has creation myths listed - these are not permitted on the wikia. *LivingLanguage *This list could be a good place to start if you're looking for a story from South East Asia *Sacred-Texts has a handy list of Indian tales Oceanian *NZETC *Here is an archive of a book with some tales from Maori fairytales Miscellaneous These are all lists that contains stories from more than one country/continent so don't fit nicely into any of the above catagories. *Contemplator *AaronShep *SurLaLuneFairytales *WorldofTales *Pitt *cs.cmu *mftd - changing the language allows you to find a lot more fairytales to look through! Character Development and Creation This list is short and concise, but touched upon in a lot more detail on the How to Create an OC page. *A very ''simple personality trait generator can be found here , if you're stuck for ideas *20000-names is a site with a huge variety of names on it *A character appearance, personality and quirk generator can be found here . Fashion References EAH is known for fashion that draws inspiration from many different time periods. With characters from a diverse array of settings, it's natural to want to fit them in traditional clothes befitting the culture of their story- or maybe express their personality through an eccentric modern style. Perhaps even somewhere in the middle! For a detailed explanation of this, visit our Visual Guide. This list aims to give you accurate and respectful portrayals of culturally specific and traditional clothes, historical fashions, and the diversity in modern fashion. Traditional Clothes that are traditional are old clothes which may still be worn to day due to tradition (usually at dances, festivals or culture events). Things like kilts, kimono and hanfu can be found here. This list is sorted alphabetically. The Caribbean *FashionTeach China *ElegantParkand TravelChinaGuide both have basic guides on what the Cheongsam is and how it should be worn **Modern Qipao has a wide selection of qipao/cheongsam styles for sale, with plenty of images for reference. *If you're looking for a way to incorporate the hanfu into a modern look, check ziseviolet on tumblr Germany *BrightHubEducation gives some background to traditional German clothes and provides a good starting point to find more information. Greece *People.HowStuffWorks is a good place to starting point for traditional Greek clothes India *hinduism.about has a guide on the correct way to wear a Sari *Using Google Chrome's translate feature reveals another very helpful guide to wear different kinds of Saris on this website *Naturally, YouTube also has plenty of helpful tutorials on how to wear a Sari *Buzzfeed also has a video showcasing 8 different Sarees from across India on their website Italy *TheLovelyPlanet lists a lot of traditional Italian clothes and the variants over different areas in Italy Japan *Art wise, here are two tutorials on how to draw a kimono correctly *MoonBlossom lists several different kinds of kimono, and KimonoGeisha discusses the differences between kimono and yukata *The actual patterns that go on a kimono are significant - details of that can be found here *YouTube once again has a couple of helpful tutorials on how to put a kimono and yukata on **Once again, a more modern take on yukata is discussed here briefly Korea *VisitKorea has a brief overview of the hanbok *Hanbok-Boutique is a shop which could be a good place to look for, if you need inspiration Mexico *Both Mexican-Clothing and Wikipedia are good places to look for information on China Poblana Scotland *TartansAuthority has information on how kilts used to be worn *HeritageofScotland and VisitScotland both give details on how the traditional piece is worn today, as well as the kind of tartans you'd find on a kilt. Historical Historical clothes are garments that used to be worn but are no longer - things like 18th Centuary clothes or clothes from ancient Greece and Rome can be found here. *OMG That Dress! is a huge database on tumblr filled with historical clothes from around the globe *History.org provides some information on 18th Centuary clothing *For your Royal OCs, Wikipedia has a giant list of crowns from around the globe *Fashion-Era has a couple of helpful pages on clothes in ancient Greece *Crytalinks has a similar page for clothes in ancient Rome Modern Clothes that are modern are clothes that you and I might wear today. This list focuses specifically on specialized (or alternative) fashion subcultures and styles. Japanese Street Fashion Japanese Street Fashion is a broad term for fashion subcultures that develop on the streets of Japan. These extremely numerous and diverse fashions continue to be a huge influence on popular culture all across the world, but for the sake of convenience, this list will have to be concise. Tokyo-Fashion is a good place to observe a general look at these kinds of fashions. Lolita *In the earlier days of Ever After, a large portion of outfits seemed to take some kind of inspiration from Lolita. Lolita-tips on tumblr has a guide to the many different types of Lolita clothing *Lolibrary is a huge database of nearly every Lolita dress and accessory, making it an excellent place for inspiration. Mori Girl *Dear Miss Kellie on blogspot has a guide to Mori Kei *pen&planchette has a similar guide for guys Fairy Kei *ParfaitDoll has a helpful starter guide for Fairy Kei *Fairy-tips is a good place to look for inspiration and trends in Fairy Kei Gothic Fashion *RebelsMarket has a guide to the different styles of Goth fashion *MoodyChick discusses elements that can be found in modern Goth fashion *Trellia on deviantArt has a gallery showcasing the different Goth stereotypes *Toxic Tears has a helpful video on where to get started if you're looking on getting into Goth fashion Punk *Punk fashion is not easily compartmentalized or defined, but Wikipedia lists and defines the several different subgenres. ''(Note: Due to the nature of punk rock as a style, some may contain very mature themes.) Steampunk *Great Basin Costume on blogspot discusses Steampunk and links to a few shops, if you're in need of inspiration *VintageDancer discusses some of the essentials of this style Korean Street Fashion *Korean Street fashion doesn’t seem to have the same categories and classification as Japanese Street fashion, but sol-sol-street and kstreetstyle would both be places to look for fashion in Korea. Art References Tutorials and References *Majnouna on deviantArt has a vast array of helpful tutorials, including ones relating to animals. *FOERVRAENGD has similarly helpful tutorials with a particularly good series on understanding anatomy *SenshiStock has a large amount of references for specific poses and scenes. *Proko on Youtube has several free art courses, including an ongoing course about human anatomy for artists. Other These are little things you could use to help make your OC look more official. *Ever After High Font List by shaibrooklyn on deviantArt *Rebel Card Base by HakureiKai on deviantArt *Royal Card Base by HakureiKai on deviantArt *Roybel Card Base by HakureiKai on deviantArt *Box Biography Base by teddy-beard on deviantArt Wikia Templates Official free to use templates. *Character Page template: Character_Page *Infobox template: Template:Infobox_alt **Royal infobox, Rebel infobox, Roybel infobox, Neutral infobox *Redirect notice: Template:Redirect *Work in Progress notice: Template:WIP *Word Bubble (for Mirror Blog) Template: Template:word_bubble To use the following templates, copy and paste the phrase (including the brackets) into the 'source' section of the page you are editing. (e.g., all needs copied for the template to work). *Magic Mirror Description: - *Royal Icon - - *Rebel Icon - - *Neutral Icon - - *Roybel Icon - - **All of the above icons were made by ladouceraf on deviantArt. Category:Tutorials Category:Resources Category:Official Guides